


米德加德校园记事簿 番外合集

by time_spiritus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/time_spiritus/pseuds/time_spiritus
Summary: 米德加德校园记事簿 番外合集恭喜您发现米德加德校园论坛隐藏板块，祝您食用愉快





	1. 番外 01

“你今天很不对劲啊，洛基。”索尔放下手中的热可可和一大堆糕点袋子，拉开座位。

“有吗？”洛基没有抬头，而是继续盯着手机回答。

“这个。”索尔曲起食指，用指节瞧了瞧洛基的手机屏幕。

“你在干嘛！”洛基赶紧移开手机，转头看着索尔。

“从今天早上开始你就一直盯着手机，连上课的时候都在看，是有什么重要的事吗？”

洛基把手机倒扣在桌上，想了想，回答道，“算是很重要的事情吧。”

“不能告诉我？”索尔把热可可往洛基哪儿推了推。

“当然不行。”洛基拿起热可可喝了一口，皱眉，“烫！”

“凉会儿再喝。”索尔拿过那杯热可可，揭开盖子，“还有你上课的时候为什么要我莫名其妙地回头？我照你说的回头了你又不高兴地揪我头发。”

“我那是——”洛基随手拿起一个纸袋，掏出里面的柠檬蛋糕咬了一大口，含糊不清地说，“我那叫消灭隐藏的敌人。”

“什么？”索尔凑近企图听清，洛基却往另一边躲了躲。

“没什么。”

放在桌上的手机发出一声震动，洛基忙着把蛋糕塞进嘴里，拿起手机。

 

索尔看着洛基一边鼓着腮帮子咀嚼蛋糕，一边手指在屏幕上快速移动着，叹了口气——

自家弟弟好像今天格外沉迷手机啊。

索尔无奈地摇了摇头，从一堆蛋糕里挑了个看起来不那么甜的咬了一口。混着蓝莓甜腻的果酱入口，让他忍不住皱眉。和洛基当了十七年兄弟，三年情侣，索尔至今没弄懂的大概就是为什么洛基对甜食情有独钟。在索尔看来，这种甜腻腻的蛋糕应该更符合女孩子的口味，当然他从来不敢把这个想法说出来。要是被洛基知道了，自己估计要连续睡一个月的沙发。

“你居然吃我的蛋糕！”洛基凑上来就着索尔咬过的地方咬了一口，“还是我最喜欢的蓝莓口味的。”

索尔递上纸袋，说，“你吃吧……太甜了。”

洛基拿过蛋糕，左右张望了下，说，“那是你品味太差。”

索尔看着洛基一个个桌上的甜点，百无聊赖地一下又一下撩着洛基耳边的一小束头发。

“走吧。”洛基拿起桌上的可可，站起身来。

“嗯？”索尔跟着站起来拿起包，“去哪儿？”

洛基回头露出狡黠的笑，说，“去盖个章。”

 

索尔跟着洛基上了楼，看着洛基拿钥匙打开了话剧社小教室的门，疑惑地说，“怎么来这里了？你今天到底怎么了，洛基？”

洛基一把把索尔推进教室，反手搭上了门，顺手落锁。索尔把包往桌上一扔，坐在桌上，看着洛基关上了玻璃窗前的百叶窗帘，“你不是说盖章吗，怎么到话剧社的教——”

索尔话没说完，洛基就快步走上前来，摁住索尔的肩膀，一口咬上索尔的脖子侧面。

“嘶——”索尔下意识揽住洛基的腰，却没有推开，说，“怎么了你今天？”

——像个炸毛了的小猫一样。

洛基又换了个地方，吮吸着那块皮肤，试图在索尔的脖子上留下一个红印。

 

“哼，索尔奥丁森。”洛基抬起头，双手自然地揽上索尔的脖子，“你根本没有自觉自己有多招野花？”

“哦？”索尔的手从洛基的腰划到圆润的臀部，把他整个人往上抬了抬，让洛基张开双腿，索性坐在自己腿上，“一个有什么劳菲森后援会的人跟我说这种话？”

“你都不知道，刚才有人都快要扑倒你怀里了。”洛基不满地看着索尔，“看来以后看得紧一点了，奥丁森先生。”

“随你喜欢。”索尔额头抵上洛基的，一巴掌打在洛基的屁股上，“我的奥丁森太太。”

“放我下来，索尔。”洛基被索尔一巴掌打得有些懵，扭动着身子在索尔身上挣扎。

索尔反倒是把洛基揽得更紧了些，在他耳边低声说道，“弟弟，你点了火就想跑？”

洛基感受着索尔牛仔裤下传来的热度，凑上前去在索尔的唇上映下一吻，“哥哥你真是个十足的变态，这样你就硬了。”

索尔顶了顶胯，说，“彼此彼此。”

 

洛基进小教室的时候没有意识到事情会发展成这样——

自己被索尔摁着脖子，跪在地上，嘴里含着对方的肉棒。

“唔……”洛基吐出嘴里的性器，马眼处溢出的前列腺液混杂着来不及吞咽的口水从洛基的嘴角流下，“这可是在学校，你别太过分了，索尔。”

“我知道这是学校。”索尔一手抚上洛基的脸颊，一手扶着自己的性器再一次抵上身下人的嘴唇，“可这正是你喜欢的，不是吗？”

洛基乖巧地张开嘴，含住索尔硕大的龟头，灵巧的舌头在马眼上打着转。双手悄悄地拉开自己裤子的前襟拉链，握住了早已挺硬的性器，一下又一下的撸动起来。

“你看。”索尔托着洛基的下巴说。

“变态……”洛基含糊不清地说，随即舌头转移阵地，舔上布满青筋的柱身。

 

由于洛基侧着脸舔着索尔的肉棒，龟头整个贴在了洛基的脸上，随着洛基的动作来回移动。

“含进去，洛基。”索尔拍拍洛基的后脑勺，“整个含进去，乖。”

洛基向上瞟了一眼索尔，张开嘴，努力地将索尔的整根肉棒包裹在口中。

太大了————

洛基忍下生理性的反呕感，依然无法将性器整根吞到底，喉头的软肉忍不住收缩，却在无意间取悦了索尔。

索尔看着洛基眼角处溢出的生理泪水和抚慰着自己性器的手，忍不住站了起来。

“唔！”索尔的突然动作牵动着洛基口中含着的肉棒，进入到一个更深位置。

索尔终于忍不住双手轻轻摁在洛基脑袋的两侧，挺动着腰跨在温暖的口腔中抽插起来，微微上翘地性器顶在洛基的上颚，让洛基本能地想要逃离，却被索尔固定住了头无法动弹。

高速的百余次抽插下索尔终于忍不住射精的冲动，他试图将肉棒抽离，却被洛基紧紧含住。

射进来。

 

明明只是一个眼神，索尔却像是读懂了洛基的心思一般，一个深顶，将白灼的精液射入洛基的口中。

“咳咳——”洛基松开含住的肉棒，忍不出咳了起来。索尔看着洛基红艳的口腔中残存着来不及吞咽下去白色的浓稠液体，一把拉起洛基想要帮他也发泄出来，却发现洛基不知何时已经射了出来，一小滩精液滴落在深色的木地板上显得格外明显。

索尔不顾洛基口中还有自己的留下的液体，揽住洛基的脖子轻柔的吻上去。

“自己的味道怎么样，哥哥？”洛基缓了过来，调侃地看着索尔。

“蓝莓味。”索尔笑着说。

没等洛基反驳，门外传来一阵敲门声。

 

“社长你在里面吗？我能进来吗？我的包之前落在里面了！”

 

\----------------------------

学校里就玩BJ你们胆子是真的大！

猜猜门外的人什么时候来的2333

 

 

 

 


	2. 番外 02

“你真的不管管你弟弟吗？”瓦尔基里斜躺在休息室的沙发上，翘着二郎腿。工作时间禁止喝酒的条款让瓦尔基里有点难受，如果不是为了高额的工资，她简直想翘班，“他真的来商学院的秋招了。”

“洛基去秋招不是很正常，我也不是来工科这边的招聘台帮忙了？”索尔电话那头声音嘈杂。

“我换一种说法。”瓦尔基里拿起手中的矿泉水瓶，“洛基作为应聘者来秋招了。”

“什么？”

“嗯哼。”

“他为什么还要去应聘？”索尔不解，“他自己不就是大股东吗？”

“谁跟你说他来阿斯加德的台了？”瓦尔基里笑了，“他今天可是看都没看我们这边一眼，他现在……好像在华纳海姆的台那边。”

“Shit……他到底要干什么！”索尔扶着额头，“你给我看着他，我马上过来。”

“喂——你别跟他说是我告诉你……喂！”瓦尔基里看着手机屏幕上已经挂断了的显示，无奈地摇了摇头。

 

 

索尔和身边的负责人打了个招呼，急匆匆地向商学院走去。

“索尔呢？”从休息室中出来的范达尔没见到索尔，问。

“好像是去商学院那里了吧。”负责人把索尔拉下的西装外套递给范达尔，说，“如果你去找索尔的话把这个带给他吧，他刚才走得急忘带走了。”

 

索尔走进人满为患的商学院一楼大厅，一眼望去一片黑压压的西装。索尔问了身边的人才找到华纳海姆所在在6C台。洛基已经排到了队伍的第一个，而正在和负责人交谈的那一位也已经在说最后的客套话，眼看着洛基就要上前和华纳海姆的负责人交谈了。

人在生气和恋爱时智商会被清零，索尔奥丁森完美地用错误的举动证明了这一事实。

 

“你好，我是索尔奥丁森，这是我弟弟洛基。”索尔刚说完这句话就想咬了自己的舌头。

第一，他是来了解情况（可能顺带阻止洛基做出不理智的决定）

第二，看华纳海姆负责人那个吃了屎一样的表情，他应该之前就认识自己和洛基

第三，洛基的表情看起来像是下一秒就要捅自己一刀了

然而索尔此时飞速运作的脑子还没来得及想出弥补自己之前愚蠢行为的办法，洛基的胳膊肘就重重地落到了索尔的腹部。

“唔——”索尔下意识弯腰捂住腹部，“洛基……”

 

阿斯加德员工休息室的门被“哐”地一下推开，瓦尔基里看着怒气冲天走进来的洛基和跟在他身后一脸委屈的索尔，暗道大事不好。

“我去个洗手间！”瓦尔基里还没来得及给索尔一个暗示的眼神，就被洛基面无表情地瞪了一眼，连忙一个闪身出了门。

以后再也不掺和这两兄弟的事了——瓦尔基里暗暗告诉自己。

 

“我亲爱的哥哥，”洛基抱臂坐在沙发上，仰头看着站在面前揉着腹部的兄长，“你不觉得你该好好解释一下这是怎么回事吗？”

“洛基，我肚子这边好疼……”索尔捂着刚才洛基拿手肘打到的地方，看着洛基委屈地说。

“别装了，我刚才那一下根本没用多少力。”洛基把头扭到一边。

过了许久没听到索尔的声音，又忍不住站起来，一把拍开索尔的手，说，“让我看看。”

洛基把索尔的衬衫从西装裤里拉出来，掀起来看了看腹部，没红没淤青——

果然是装的！

 

洛基抬头看着索尔一脸笑嘻嘻地样子，气得又在胸口补了一拳。

“你不觉得你应该也跟我解释一下吗？”索尔说道。

“我有什么好解释的，想去实习，所以来了招聘会，这是多么正常不过的事。”

“洛基……”索尔叹了口气，“你真的这么想离开阿斯加德？”

“离开阿斯加德？我为什么要离开阿斯加德？从法律意义上我也是奥丁的儿子，还是股份持有者，我为什么要走？”洛基坐回沙发上，翘起二郎腿，“还是说哥哥你想要我走？”

“那你为什么去华纳海姆的台？”

洛基直盯盯地看着索尔，“我都回答你这么多问题了，该轮到你了，哥哥。”

 

洛基站起身，把索尔推到沙发上，自己长腿一跨，坐在了索尔腿上，“不如我们来聊聊工院那个想把你扒光的小助教？”

“助教？”索尔迷茫地看着洛基。

洛基掏出手机，两三下从相册里调出那位助教的照片。

“哦，她的确是我一节课的助教，但扒光的事是从哪里来的？”索尔看了看照片，说道。

洛基看着索尔直视自己的眼睛，如同蓝宝石的眼睛中只有自己一个人的倒影。

“算了……你就是个傻子。”洛基轻轻地叹了口气，想要起身，却被索尔按住了腰，一个巧劲反将洛基按在了沙发上。

“我可不傻，弟弟。”索尔看着被自己压在身下的洛基，凑上前去含住那人的下唇，又用舌头轻轻舔弄着，直到洛基张开嘴配合着这个轻柔又温情的吻。

洛基双手环上索尔的脖子，将两人之间的距离拉得更近。索尔感觉到口腔中的另一条舌头随着自己一起搅弄，像是要汲取完自己口中所有的液体一般。伸手抚摸上洛基的后背，一下一下的轻轻拍动着，像是在安抚吃醋的猫咪一般。

 

“你硬了。”索尔在洛基耳边笑着说道，有些沙哑的声音让洛基忍不住偏过头去。

“我可没兴趣现在跟你搞这档子事。”洛基说，“我还准备接着找华纳海姆的负责人好好谈谈关于暑假实习的事呢。”

“别闹了洛基，我敢打赌没有一家公司敢收一个拥有15%股份的实习生。”

洛基伸手拽了拽索尔的金色小辫，“怎么，不相信我的银舌头？”

“好好好我相信。”索尔快速地在洛基唇上啄了一下，“毕竟刚尝过，不是吗？”

“有时候我真的怀疑你是不是被人掉包了，哥哥。”洛基试图让自己的耳根看起来不要那么红，“你以前可不像现在这样……油嘴滑舌。”

“都是托你的福，我的银舌头。”索尔的手滑到洛基的胯间，感受着西装裤下传来的热度，“真的不解决一下这个吗？”

“滚——”洛基感觉到自己的皮带被人解开，双手用力想要使劲推开索尔，却没想到索尔一手撑在沙发背上努力维持着姿势。洛基无奈，屈起腿想要用膝盖顶开索尔，却又被索尔的另一手抵住。

小小的单人沙发终于在两人的来回拉扯下，不堪重负地向后倒去，可怜的玻璃小茶几也被索尔一脚踢翻——

“哐”

“砰”

 

“你们两没事吧！”瓦尔基里在门外听到里面像是干起架来的趋势，抱着拯救自己的酒杯架的心态推开了门。

屋里索尔把洛基死死地按在已经翻了的沙发上，一个人衬衫乱七八糟的被拉出西裤外，另一个人皮带都已经被松开，一看就知道即将要发生什么。

瓦尔基里捂脸，“行了别解释了，我都懂了。”

 

\---------------------------------------

 

瓦尔基里：妈的，工作场合不让我喝酒，还逼迫我吃狗粮，我要辞职

 

 

 


	3. 番外 03

“洛基？”

“洛基……？”

“洛基！”

 

索尔半靠在病床前，整条左手臂被白色的绑带裹得严严实实。当他第三次喊洛基的名字的时候，后者终于转过身来，低着头拿着手机快速地打着字。

“弟弟你看一眼我。”

“等我发完这个邮——”

话还没说完，便被索尔一把夺过手机放在一边。洛基一时手足无措地想要抢回手机，却被索尔牵着手拉到跟前。

“你看看我，洛基。”索尔双手捧着洛基的脸颊，强迫他面对自己，“我好好的没事，洛基。”

洛基的脸被索尔挤压得变了形，却也掩饰不了那紧锁的眉头和通红的眼眶。

“你这叫没事？”洛基努力从索尔的魔爪中挣脱出来，说，“都包成这样了叫没事？”

索尔叹了口气，随即又笑了，伸出右手在洛基的后腰处拍了一下，“怎么了小哭包？又要哭出来了？”

“滚蛋吧索尔！”洛基用手背挡住自己的眼睛，企图让眼眶快速降温，“把手机给我。”

索尔递上手机，问，“什么那么重要的事？从刚才开始你就一直在盯着手机屏幕。”

“我要让校方赔死！”

 

走到病房门口刚想敲门的巴基愣了愣，悄悄地收回了手。

“怎么了巴基？”史蒂夫站在一边不解地问道。

“我们还是在外面等他们吧……？”

 

“冷静冷静，弟弟。”索尔摆摆手，“你刚才的语气�像是要杀人一样。”

“怎么了？这种意外事故难道不该让校方赔偿么？”

索尔把洛基揽到怀里，右手一下下地摸着他的后颈，企图让这只炸了毛的猫咪平静一点。

“让校方赔偿是没错。”索尔侧过头亲了亲洛基的耳廓，“但你看，我现在人没事，手臂也没骨折，手也能动，就是包扎得有点吓人。”

洛基双手悄悄地环上索尔的宽阔的背，然后紧紧地抱住。

“所以这些事就交给保险公司吧。”用脸颊蹭了蹭洛基的，索尔也回抱住怀里的人，“还有你要相信我们家的律师，不是吗？”

 

“为什么在外面等不进去？”山姆用奇异的眼神看着巴基。

“里面没声音了，他们应该是休息了吧，还是别进去了。”巴基死命拉了拉史蒂夫的袖子，企图让史蒂夫帮忙阻止山姆进去——

 

洛基把脸埋在索尔的右肩头，却是越想越后怕。万一索尔当时站的位置再偏一点，万一那个灯罩碎得再不巧一点，就不是现在这个简单清创加缝合的结果了。

“洛基……”索尔感觉到洛基把自己越抱越紧，笑着拍了拍洛基的背，说，“放松点，你勒到我了。”

“勒死你算了……”洛基的声音闷闷地传来，“你这个……没心没肺的……”

“恩？”索尔扶住洛基的肩膀，企图把他拉开，“你说什么？”

“我说你这个——”

 

可惜史蒂夫完全没有意识到。

“不可能吧，你刚才不还说洛基给你发消息说他们等下就回家休息吗？”史蒂夫说道。

“是啊，不然我们那么急赶到医院干嘛？”山姆走上前去，“就算索尔休息了，洛基也该醒着，我们还是进去打个招呼吧。”

 

洛基感觉到嘴唇被一个温热的物体紧贴，随即就被撬开牙关。

“唔…………”

索尔灵巧地勾着洛基的小舌一起舞动，又时不时用舌尖轻挑上颚敏感的地方。洛基想推开索尔，又碍于左臂的伤不敢乱动，只能叼住那人的舌尖，重重地咬了一口。

“嘶——”索尔一个激灵缩回舌头，“你这个小混蛋……”

话没说完就看到洛基眼眶更红了，脸颊处淌着泪水，鼻子还一吸一吸的。

“你真的……哭了？”这下轮到索尔不知所措起来，伸手相帮他抹去泪水。

“没哭！”洛基拍开索尔的手，“You bastard！”

“好好好我混蛋。”索尔抓住洛基的手，凑到他耳边，轻声说，“那作为我这个混蛋的弟弟，你是不是应该帮我解决些问题？”

洛基的手被索尔抓着牵引到一个地方。手掌心下是微微鼓起和布料的粗糙感，还有隔着牛仔裤都无法忽视的炙热温度。

 

“没事，我给洛基发个消息好了……”巴基还在努力地做最后的挽救。

“来都来了，进去看看吧。”史蒂夫看着努力表现镇定的巴基，问，“巴基你还好吗？”

“恩？我很好啊……”

巴基一个晃神间，山姆的手搭上了门把手，向下摁去——

 

“你是泰迪还是吃了春药？”洛基没好气地故意重重地揉了把索尔的胯下，“这种时候你也发情？”

索尔感觉自己被揉得又硬了几分，“这种时候？什么时候？”

“还是说……哥哥你是个受虐狂？”洛基另一只手指了指索尔的左臂，“伤成这样反而更兴奋？”

“你知道是为什么的。”

洛基放任索尔拉开裤头，把自己的手隔着薄薄一层内裤摁在逐渐胀大的炙热上。

“你刚才的表情和在床上被我操到高潮时候一样。”索尔低沉的声音传来。

“这里可是医院，我亲爱的哥哥。”

“别告诉我你从来没想过在病房里来一发。”

“抱歉我还真的没——”

 

门吱呀一下开了。

“索尔！你还好吧？”山姆扯着大嗓门问道。

跟在后面的史蒂夫也附和道，“伤口没有大问题……吧……”

巴基走在最后，看到屋里的场景，瞬间想要落荒而逃——

索尔裤子半褪，洛基眼眶和耳朵都发红，脸上还有没有干的泪痕。

更要命的是索尔的手覆着洛基的手，正放在那不可描述的地方。

 

“打扰了。”

门砰地一下被关上，数秒后一个声音传遍医院走廊——

“索尔奥丁森！！！”

 

\------------------------------------

 

基妹：日你们听我解释不是这样的！！！是索尔他！！！

山姆&史蒂夫&巴基：我们都懂了，你别解释了，打扰了告辞了，把门给你们关上，你们请继续

 

并没有车诶嘿（顶锅跑走

 

 


	4. 番外 04

【请注意关键词！！！】

【NC-17预警 | 车震预警 | 失禁预警】

【不适请及时离开】

 

\--------------------------

 

“你确定要我穿这个？”

“嗯哼。”

“不是说狼人吗，我看这衣服更像猎人啊……”

“你先穿上再说。”

 

Thor看着手里故意做旧，甚至称得上是有些破烂的衣服，又看了看Loki脸上一贯的狡黠的笑，认命地脱下了身上的T恤换上这奇怪的猎人服。

趁着Thor换衣服的空档，Loki跑到一边的纸箱里翻找着什么东西。

“Brother？”Thor换好了上衣，拿起配套的宽松的裤子。

“嗯？”Loki抬起头。

Thor指着裤子后半面，说，“你最好解释一下为什么这里有个洞。”

“等下你就知道了。”Loki低头继续翻着箱子里的东西，“赶紧换。”

Thor不怎么放心的看了看Loki，无奈地换好了裤子。而Loki也终于从纸箱里翻出了他想要的东西——一个毛茸茸的灰粽色的狼尾。

“No, no, brother.”Thor摇着头，“你别想让我戴这玩意。”

可惜Loki从来不听自己哥哥的话。

“别动。”他一个跨步向前，在Thor身后蹲下，将那根毛茸茸的尾巴的前端塞进裤子后部的洞里。那条尾巴的一段仿佛有双面胶，此刻正紧紧黏在裤子内侧。

“Loki！”Thor想要挥动手臂阻止这一切，却被抓住了手腕。

“哥哥你伤还没完全好，别闹。”

“是谁在闹，嗯？”Thor努力扭头，想要看清那条狼尾在自己身上到底是什么模样。

Loki一手绕到Thor身后，轻轻拽了拽那条狼尾巴，确定它不会掉下来之后，说，“哥哥，千万别动它，现在轮到我去换衣服了。”

 

等Loki换完衣服出来的时候，Thor正站在那里看着手机。

“看来你还挺喜欢这条尾巴的。”Loki笑着说，“都不舍得坐下。”

“Loki……”Thor刚想反驳，就抬头看到了Loki的装扮。

“好看吗哥哥？”Loki上身一件黑色的衬衫，下身却是和衬衫完全不搭的紧身皮裤。

怎么感觉有点像牛郎——当然索尔可不敢把这话说出来。

衬衫的前三颗扣子不知去向，整个领口大敞，露出里面白皙的皮肤，“我特地让娜塔莎给我化的妆。”

Thor目不转睛地看着Loki殷红的唇，被抹上鲜红色唇釉的唇衬得Loki的皮肤显得更白。耳朵上不知用了什么道具，整个耳尖变得更加尖锐。略微卷曲的黑发被梳到耳后，露出的大段脖子让Thor看得出神。

和那些电影里的吸血鬼一样——不不不，索尔纠正自己。

比任何一个电影里的吸血鬼都要好看。

 

“看呆了？”Loki凑到Thor跟前，微微张开嘴，露出口中的尖牙，“这个牙套还是不错的，里面还能灌些血浆，就是说话容易磕到。”

Thor回过神来，“你就打算这么出去？”说着指了指Loki敞开的领口。

“不然呢？室内又不冷。”Loki无所谓地耸了耸肩。

“我有点意外你没有改变眼睛的眼神。”

Thor本以为Loki会带上红色的隐形眼镜——还是说那叫美瞳之类的。以前演话剧的时候Loki带过棕色的，Thor还期待这看一看红色眼睛的Loki是什么样子。

“眼睛眼神？”Loki对着镜子看了看，“你可别把我和那些电影里的吸血鬼混为一谈，哥哥。”

“你知道我是特殊的。”

“I know.”

Loki凑近Thor，想要给他一个甜甜的吻，却在半路停下，“抱歉了Thor，我涂了口红，只能欠着了。”

Thor被Loki这种撩一下就跑的行为气笑了，趁Loki还没走远，狠狠地捏了一把那人圆润的屁股，“记得双倍奉还。”

 

大厅里已经聚集了不少人，大部分人都打扮奇异。话剧社在外人看来出手大方，把学校里最大的空地厅给包了下来。当然索尔知道这一切都拜自家弟弟的“银舌头”所赐——上次万圣节话剧表演时，一个吊灯突然砸了下来，玻璃砸到了自己的手臂。虽然Thor觉得这不是什么大伤，而且校方调查的确是一个不凑巧的意外。Loki那没处撒的怒气全部在两天后怼到了校务处，听说就差点没把校务处给吵翻了。学校大概是本着安抚和平息的心态，答应了Loki了一些意料之外却又情理之中的要求，比如说这个以话剧社的名义主办的化装舞会的场地。

 

Thor拿着一杯特制的鲜红色的饮料，看着不远处Loki和人打招呼不知道谈论着什么。殷红的嘴唇一张一合间时不时露出粉嫩的舌尖，像是在挑逗着谁一般。几缕碎发黏在脖颈上，随着Loki的动作移动着。

 “嘿，Thor！”一个打扮成似乎是小红帽的女生走了过来和Thor打招呼。Thor盯着她看了几秒，觉得格外眼熟，却又想不起来是谁。

“我之前去看了你在Homecoming时的那场橄榄球比赛，我觉得你发挥地超级帅——”

Thor的眼神又不由自主地往Loki那里瞟去，一时间没有听到身边的姑娘在说什么，“嗯？”

小红帽女生见Thor心不在焉的样子，以为是他心情并不好，红着脸又说了几句，便跑回了女孩子们的团体中间。

而作为那个女生团体共同的梦中情人，Thor并没有意识到那位姑娘是来干什么的，他的注意力完全被Loki吸走。忍不住又喝了一口手中的饮料，Thor觉着自己仿佛真的化身成了月圆之夜前的狼人一般，浑身燥热，想要发泄却找不到出口。

 

“Brother？你在看什么？”发着呆的Thor甚至没有注意到Loki已经走到了自己身边。

Loki顺着Thor呆愣的视线看去，那个方向站着几个打扮奇异的女孩子——

好像就是上次为了Thor来看话剧的女孩子。

“还是说你看上了那边几位女士中的一位？”Loki调侃着锤了一下Thor。

“嗯？”Thor回过神来，“抱歉你刚才说什么？”

Loki翻了个白眼，无奈地摇头。

还没等Loki开口说话，Thor注意到了Loki的领口似乎敞得更开了，姣好的锁骨全部露了出来。Thor知道如果把衬衫再往旁边拉一点，就会看到他前天在那圆润的肩头留下的吻痕。再往下拉一点，是那两颗向红豆一般的乳头。Thor还记得在床上时自己把它们含在口中的滋味，和当自己轻咬时Loki情不自禁发出的呻吟。

Thor往后退了两步，从Loki的肩头看下去，透过敞开的领口仿佛真的能看到已经挺立的乳头。

 

Loki正为自己倒上今晚的第三杯香槟，Thor突然一把拉过他的手往后台走去。

“等等你发什么疯Thor？”

Loki被Thor拽得无法动弹，只能回头对经过的人群解释道，“抱歉我离开一下。”

Thor拉着人走进后台房间，关上门，把Loki砰的一下抵在门上。

“我没记错的话，今天不是月圆之夜吧，brother？”

“嘶——”Thor拉开Loki的衬衫，在肩头狠狠咬了一口，“Thor Odinson！你真的是狼吗！”

Loki死命拽开那人，一手在他脸上快速地轻拍了几下，“清醒点！”

Thor把头埋在Loki的脖颈处，含糊不清地说，“有好多人都在看着你……”

“……你是十几岁的小姑娘吗？”Loki扶额，自己的傻子哥哥不知道在犯什么蠢，莫名其妙地说着奇怪的话。

 

Thor悄悄地把手伸进Loki的衬衫里，抚摸着没有一丝赘肉的腰和深陷的腰窝。唇从脖子处缓慢地移动到了胸前，一路上吮吸留下吻痕。Thor把左边的乳头含在口中，吮舔过后又恶意地用牙齿把它轻轻地叼起，在上下齿之间摩擦着。

“唔……”Loki情不自禁地抱住Thor的脑袋，不知道是想要推开他还是想要把他抱到更紧一些。Thor稍重地咬了一口Loki的乳尖，让后者忍不住抓着那束在脑后的金发。

“Thor……停下——啊！”Loki一点都不怜惜手中的金发，本来整齐地扎成小辫的头发被扯着零散。Thor的手也不停息，衬衫早就被扯出皮裤外，火热的手掌在裤子的边缘处徘徊，食指和中指时不时从滑入，沿着臀缝抚摸。

“Thor！别……唔……哥哥！”

“到期了，我先来收个利息。”Thor松开了手，舔了舔嘴唇，说，“本金——等下再来要。”

 

“等等Loki你……硬了？”Thor看着Loki胯下鼓起，紧身的皮裤完全无法遮挡，反而更加明显。

Loki捂着脸，恨不得戳瞎自家哥哥的双眼，“别以为你占了宽松裤子的便宜我就不知道你也硬了。”

“我们要不解决一下……？”

“解决个屁！消失了这么久外面的人一会儿就找过来了。”Loki努力让自己快速冷静下来。

“那你这个怎么办？”

“还不快帮我去那边箱子里找个斗篷！”

 

天知道两人是怎么熬过接下来的将近四小时的。Loki一直不敢脱下斗篷——从脖子到胸口上全是索尔留下的吻痕。十一月的米德加德开始变得寒冷起来，但学校室内的温度却一直是恒温的。可Loki却觉得越来越热，斗篷的系带勒着脖子让人喘不过气来。被Thor拉扯过的衬衫敞得更开，随着人的动作，乳头时不时的露在衬衫外直接摩擦着斗篷粗糙的内里。Loki口干舌燥，只好一杯杯地喝着饮料，明明不含酒精，脸却变得越来越红。

Thor也没好到哪里去。Steve和Sam拉了橄榄球队的人来捧场，一大群打扮成僵尸的人闹哄哄地围着Thor谈论着球赛的事，场面看起来格外诡异。可Thor的注意力始终无法集中，他的视线全程跟着Loki走动，脑海里想的都是不可告人的场景。

 

“Thor，Thor！”Steve拍了拍Thor的肩，“我们先走了，也快十二点半了。”

“好，好。”Thor回过神，“路上小心。”

“你也是。”

送走了好友的Thor开始在大厅里寻找Loki的踪影，终于在人群中央看到了他。化装舞会还剩半小时结束，大批的人开始陆续离开，Loki作为话剧社社长，又是这次的主办人，自然是脱不开身。Thor无意去打扰他，只好在一边和别的话剧社成员一起收拾起大厅的装饰物和剩下的食物饮品。

 

终于处理完所有事的两人送走了所有人，学校里的大钟敬业地响起，已经一点半了。

“我的衣服呢？”Loki看着Thor并无换衣服的准备，问。

“之前我就放到车里了。” Thor拿起车钥匙，检查了并未遗漏任何东西，“走吗？”

简单的两个字问句，Loki仿佛听出了其中隐忍一晚上的情欲。胯下在毫无抚摸的情况下竟然有抬头的欲望，下意识地拉了拉斗篷，跟上Thor的步伐。

 

快被情欲逼疯的两人一到车上就肆无忌惮地亲吻交缠起来。Thor把驾驶座的位置推到最后面，让Loki有空间骑在自己身上。

车上备着的小罐润滑液终于派上了用处，草草被润滑过的小穴勉强能吞吐三根手指，可Loki已经等不及了。双手伸到身后，掰开双臀，向那早已挺立的肉棒凑去。

“Fuck……”Thor忍不住骂出声，“Loki放松……”

“唔……”Loki一手扶着Thor的阴茎一手撑在座位的靠背上，慢慢地坐下。Thor感觉到自己的肉刃慢慢撑开高热的肠道，不知为何Loki比往常都要更紧，蠕动着的软肉随着肉棒的深入自动缠了上来，一收一缩着像是在按摩着肉棒一般。

终于感觉到自己的屁股接触到了阴囊，整根阴茎被吞入进小穴，漫长的进入让Loki额头上都是汗，可面前的人却毫无动作。拉着Thor的双手搭在自己腰上，Loki带着嘲笑的语气说，“哥哥，你是今晚没吃饱？”

Loki感觉到自己的腰被掐住，这是Thor动作的前奏。做爱时，Thor总喜欢把人紧紧抱住或是摁住，让Loki无处可逃。Loki怀疑这是Thor隐藏的占有欲和束缚欲，只有在床上时才对Loki一人展现无遗。

但这还不够，他想要一场更疯狂的性爱

“还是说你不行了，哥哥？”

 

凌晨两点的停车场里空无一人，只有少许停放过夜的车。如果此时有人经过，一定会发现其中的一辆车亮着灯，正在有节奏地晃动着。如果有人有胆再走近一些，他就会听到从车里传出的高亢的呻吟和低沉的喘息。

“Fuck me more, brother!”Loki双手环着Thor的脖子，头却向后仰去，将自己右边的乳头送入Thor口中。

Thor握住Loki的腰，抬起又快速松开手。阴茎每次退出到只剩一个龟头被穴口包裹住，又随着重力的帮助狠狠地碾磨开缩紧的肠道，嵌入到最深处。

Loki已经忍不住射过一次，喷出的精液落在Thor的腹肌上，又随着两人不停息的动作被擦的到处都是。还在吐着黏液的顶端来回摩擦着腹肌，没有抚慰却又再一次硬了起来。

“Loki你今晚——”Thor换了一侧的乳头继续舔弄，被松开的右乳被咬得像要滴血一般红，“真骚。”

“哈……啊……”Loki调整着呼吸，试图让自己完整的说出一句话，“可是你喜欢不是吗……哥哥？”

 

Thor被这话激得动作更加激烈，挺跨的动作让龟头每一次进出都能撞在Loki的前列腺上，碾过略微凸起的那一小块软肉，紧接着一捅到底。

“不，Thor，别往那里……”Loki被刺激地语无伦次，“哥哥，啊……啊！”

Loki下意识向后逃离，却没想到手肘重重地摁压在了方向盘上。突然响起的刺耳的喇叭声惊得停车场内的其他车接连发出了哔哔哔的警报声。仿佛被人窥探着一般，Loki被吓得一个颤抖，直接进入了今晚的第二次高潮。伴随着前列腺高潮到来的是从马眼处流出的精液，顺着依然挺立的肉棒流下，把阴毛和两人的交合处弄得更加黏腻不堪。

“Enough brother……please……”连续两次高潮让Loki的思绪变得混乱，后穴里的肠肉还在被Thor的硕大的肉棒快速摩擦着。

“Enough?”Thor松开口中的乳粒，笑着说，“Satisfaction is not you nature, brother.”

“Thor，放开我……求你！”一种熟悉的感觉袭来——那并不是要射精的感觉。Loki此时什么都顾不上，伸手打开车门。

“Loki，Loki？”Thor努力想要稳住骑在他身上的人，Loki的大幅动作无意识间让后穴缩得更紧，Thor觉得自己已经到了射精的边缘。刚想要伸出手想要关上车门，却被Loki拦住。

“出去，Thor，到车外面去……”

“啊？”Thor看着Loki快急哭的表情，把人带出车外，“没想到你喜欢在室外，Loki。”

 

“放开，放开我，Thor，please……”Loki双手撑住车身上，腰和地面几乎平行，接受着身后的人的一下又一下猛烈的撞击。

“告诉我为什么，Loki。”看着眼前无意识颤抖着腰身的Loki，Thor意识到即将要发生什么，像是开启了高速模式的马达一般激烈地在后穴里抽插，“告诉我为什么，我会考虑。”

Loki咬紧下唇，仅存的自尊和理智让他说不出口。可Thor不会这么简单地绕过他，一手压着身前人的肩膀，胯下动作不停，一手绕到Loki的小腹处，轻轻地向下按压。

“啊……啊啊啊！！！”

淡黄色的尿液从马眼处喷射出来，地上迅速积起了一大滩略带腥臊的液体。完全无法控制自己的Loki尖叫着高潮，下意识绞紧的肠肉让Thor也精关大开，浓稠的精液大量灌进小穴深处。

尿液淅淅沥沥地还未完全停止，Loki的身体和精神都已失控，酸软的双腿甚至已经无法支撑。他半趴在车身上喘着气，等待理智渐渐回笼。

Thor看着Loki红肿的小穴有规律地收缩着，射到肠道深处的精液随着蠕动流了出来。被操成一个小圆洞的穴口无法闭合，接着车内的灯光甚至能看到略微向外翻出的烂熟的嫩肉。Thor觉得自己刚软下去不就的阴茎又有重新抬头的欲望，趁着理智还在，把Loki一把抱起放在副驾上，盖上之前被两人扯下的斗篷。

 

学校的大钟守时地响起。凌晨三点，一辆SUV缓缓地开离停车场。

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊第一次炖大肉（？）太羞耻了！！！

肾力完全不足_(:з」∠)_求别嫌弃QAQ

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
